lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Playable Characters
This is a playable character list in the Lost Planet Series. Lost Planet Extreme Conditions Campaign Wayne Holden 100px|right Wayne is the only playable character during the campaign in Lost Planet. He lost his memory after his father's unit is destroyed by the Akrid known as Green Eye. During the first half of the game, Wayne tries to find Green Eye to take revenge. After he defeats Green Eye, he learns that his father's death was caused by NEVEC and decides to unleash revenge upon them. He manages to get his revenge just before losing his memory once again. Other Characters On both the PC and Playstation 3 extra characters can be accessed by enter certains codes before a Campaign/Mission is selected. *Joe - (PC and PS3) *Frank West - (PC and PS3) *Mega Man - (PC and PS3) *Luka - (PS3 only) Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, the player has a selection of skins to pick from most resembling snow pirates with a selection of camouflage patterns. *Crimson Pirate - (Default) *Mountain Pirate - (Default) *Hunter - (Default) *The Stranger - Level 30 *Gale Soldier - Level 45 *NEVEC Soldier - Level 55 *Hero - Level 75 *Joe - (PC and PS3 only) *Frank West - (PC and PS3 only) *Mega Man - (PC and PS3 only) *Luka - (PS3 only) Multiplayer Costumes Costumes can be unlocked, once the indicated level is reached, certain skins are available to the player. *Level 10 - Default Character Skin 3 *Level 20 - Default Character Skin 4 *Level 35 - The Stranger Character Skin 3 *Level 40 - The Stranger Character Skin 4 *Level 50 - Gale Soldier Character Skin 3 *Level 60 - Gale Soldier Character Skin 4 *Level 65 - NEVEC Soldier Character Skin 3 *Level 70 - NEVEC Soldier Character Skin 4 *Level 80 - Hero Character Skin 2 *Level 85 - Hero Character Skin 3 *Level 90 - Hero Character Skin 4 Lost Planet Colonies Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, the player has a selection of skins to pick from most resembling snow pirates with a selection of camouflage patterns. *Crimson Pirate - (Default) *Mountain Pirate - (Default) *Hunter - (Default) *The Stranger - (Default) *Gale Soldier - (Default) *NEVEC Soldier - (Default) *Valkyrie - Level 30 *PT-76 - Level 50 *Snow Bunnie - Level 70 *Frank West - Level 100 *Eraser - Level 130 Multiplayer Costumes Costumes can be unlocked, once the indicated level is reached, certain skins are available to the player. *Level 10 - Crimson Pirate, Mountain Pirate, and Hunter Skin 3 and Skin 4 *Level 20 - The Stranger, Gale Soldier, and NEVEC Soldier Skin 3 and Skin 4 *Level 40 - Valkyrie Skin 3 and Skin 4 *Level 60 - PT-76 Skin 3 and Skin 4 *Level 80 - Snow Bunnie Skin 3 and Skin 4 *Level 150 - Eraser Skin 3 and Skin 4 Lost Planet 2 Story Unlike its predecessor, Lost Planet 2 allows players to create and customize their own characters. Players will be able to customize their character's head, body, back and legs, and will allow them to unlock more clothing and body types after leveling up and downloading content. The game also let players edit gestures, weapon loadouts, and color palettes used. However, weapons used in multiplayer will have to be unlocked through leveling up. There are also some downloadable costumes or skins such as the Monster Hunter Armor, Helghast Solider and Helghast Scout (Killzone2), and the Post Modern skin which came with the Rush Arena Downloadable Content Lost Planet 3 Story During the events of the story you take control of Jim Peyton as he tries to earn some money to support his Wife and Son back home, but upon taking a more riskier job he uncovers a dark secret buried beneath the ice of E.D.N. III. Multiplayer Costumes Grace Peyton - Freedom Fighter Pack Phil Braddock - Freedom Fighter Pack Jenette Diaz - Freedom Fighter Pack LP1 Gale Holden - Freedom Fighter Pack HUNK - Freedom Fighter Pack E.X. Troopers Story Multiplayer Costumes Category:Lost Planet Category:Lost Planet Colonies Category:Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet 3 Category:E.X. Troopers